


Lex needs to rule the world

by Laranida



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laranida/pseuds/Laranida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want something done right, do it yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex needs to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/gifts).



[](http://s1045.photobucket.com/user/Laranida/media/Smallville-fanart/lex-luthor-smallvillerule04_zpscvnfoxpd.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> For all the joy and tears your stories brought me. :-)


End file.
